This invention relates to an apparatus and method for stripping a protective covering, for example, a paper sleeve, from a drinking straw. Soda straws provided to patrons in restaurants are typically packaged for sanitary reasons in a protective paper sleeve that is removed when the straw is to be used. It has become customary in some restaurant environments for the restaurant staff to serve drinks with the straw already in the beverage, instead of furnishing the packaged straw with the drink and relying on the patron to remove the protective sleeve. Aside from providing a service to the patron, removing the sleeve before providing the straw to the patron reduces litter caused by the removed sleeve. However, sanitary considerations also indicate that the top of the sleeve covering the part of the straw to be placed in the mouth not be uncovered as an indication to the patron that the sleeve has just been removed and that the top of the straw is sanitary.
Removing only the bottom of the sleeve while leaving the top 2-3 inches of the sleeve as a “cap” on the straw requires that the straw be firmly grasped and the bottom portion of the sleeve be pulled and twisted at the same time to tear it away from the top portion, while holding the top portion of the sleeve to keep it on the top of the straw. Occasionally this process fails, and the straw is discarded. Moreover, carrying out this process repeatedly at frequent intervals does require a significant amount of time in the aggregate.